


Gryffindor Pride Club

by caughtdaydreaming



Series: Gryffindor Pride Club [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtdaydreaming/pseuds/caughtdaydreaming
Summary: Hogwarts is not as straight as the conservatives (Rowling) want you to think. This a collection of stories of Gryffindors (and a few others) discovering themselves, their feelings, each other, and how to exist in a world that doesn’t always accept them.Dean's first meeting.
Series: Gryffindor Pride Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/964422
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Gryffindor Pride Club

03 October 1993

Lee Jordan stood up on a chair and raised his voice, “Attention! Welcome to the first Gryffindor Pride Club meeting of the year. Newbies, this is the only meeting of the year where we will introduce ourselves in some kind of order and for several people here this is the only meeting they show up to. Oldies, you know the drill.”

Dean Thomas looked around the classroom, his heart pounding with nerves. There were more people here than he expected. He was suddenly uncertain if he should really be here. The idea of this many people knowing about him was scary, especially since he had no doubt that once they knew he was into boys they could very easily guess about his crush. He almost misses Lee starting to talk again as a dozen scenarios where he was outed fought each other for his attention.

“Lee Jordan, trans man, asexual.” Finishing his introduction, Lee gestures broadly to the rest of the room. Parvati stands up next.  
“Parvati, and I’m a lesbian.” She sits back down. The Weasley twins stand in unison with matching grins and one of them (Dean thinks it's Fred) start speaking.  
“Fred, here is unfortunately, tragically straight.” says one twin pointing to the other.  
“But an ardent supporter of all of your rights to bugger whomever you wish to or don’t wish to.” the other twin chimes in with a wink. “And Georgie here is heteroflexible.”

When they sit back down, everyone's attention turns to the hunched figure scribbling on a piece of parchment. Oliver Wood doesn’t seem to notice that it's his turn to introduce himself. Parvati rolls her eyes and the twins start to snicker. Katie Bell, across from him, picks up a wadded up piece of parchment and throws it at Oliver. He jerks when it hits his forehead and looks up annoyed. When he sees everyone looking at him he straightens up and says in a short clipped tone, “Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch captain, bisexual, aromantic.”

“Ah, tragically Wood’s one true love will always be Quidditch.”

Lee laughs and says, “That's all the oldies. So newbies, introduce yourselves.”

Katie Bell stands up and says, “Katie, demisexual and questioning the whole girls, guys, etc thing.”

Dean takes a short breath and says, “Dean. Uh, bisexual. That's it.”

Clearly the introductions were the main focus of the meeting because after this Lee, Fred, and George almost immediately turn to each other to start their own conversation. Oliver has returned to his parchment and Katie has moved her chair closer so she can look at the diagrams he is scribbling on. Parvati is reading Unfogging the Future.

For a moment Dean fiercely wishes that Seamus were here with him. Having his best mate with him would make this situation infinitely less uncomfortable. (At least in one respect. In another it would also make him supremely uncomfortable to sit here next to Seamus.) What is he supposed to do now? He debates whether it would be rude to just leave. 

He eventually decided to follow Parvati’s example and do school work. He pulls out his partially completed transfiguration essay, glances around uneasily, and then settles in to get working.

About an hour later, he sees most of the others get up and start leaving. Lee taps Parvati on the shoulder as he heads out and tilts his head towards Dean. Dean wonders what that means, is it some secret signal that he did something wrong? But before his thoughts can spiral too much Parvati is in front of him speaking.

“The first meeting of the year is always the worst. Most people only show up to meetings when the feel the need to vent or be in a safe place. But we ask everyone to show up for the first meeting just so we all can get the awkwardness out of the way. We meet every 1st Sunday of the month.”

“How...how many of you are out? I mean not just here but…?”

“Not many. Lee’s out to his family and I think some of the professors. And Wood is out but nobody ever remembers him in relation to anything other than Quidditch.”

Dean thinks of how uncomfortable he had been sitting in silence and asks, “What is the point of this club? Especially if everyone just talks to their friends or does homework.”

Parvati gives him a critical look and replies, “So we have a place where we don’t have to hide. Look you don’t always need someone to talk to about stuff like this but when you do it is helpful to know that there is a safe place where there will always be someone to listen. When things are going good, thats awesome, you can be a listener to someone who needs to talk. And if everyone’s life is going fine then we all sit here and have a designated hour of time to work on stuff. But the point of this club is so that we are available to support one another.”

Dean nods. It makes sense. And it might be useful; even if he isn’t ready to talk himself, listening to the others might help him. Parvati must be able to tell from his face the conclusion he came to because she smiles at him. They grab their bags and walk out of the classroom together talking about the assignments that are due the next day.


End file.
